


you'll be someone you wouldn't understand

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: A Softer World [6]
Category: Russian Doll (TV 2019)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Time Loop, image described, such a good shot/screencap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A remix of the A Softer World comic #62
Relationships: Nadia Vulvokov & Alan Zaveri
Series: A Softer World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704931
Kudos: 2





	you'll be someone you wouldn't understand

[ID: A three panel comic in the style of A Softer World with a screencap from Russian Doll. The comic is three panels of made up of one photo. The first panel shows Alan staring at his bathroom mirror, toothbrush in mouth. He is wearing a towel. The second panel shows that Alan's bathroom and Nadia's are on opposite sides of the wall. They would be staring at each other would it not be for the wall separating the two bathrooms. The third panel is Nadia, in her bathroom, also staring at the mirror. Her bathroom has black walls and is and Alan's has light blue walls. His bathroom is lighter and Nadia's half of the screencap is darker. The first panel is captioned "When we die, we come back different," The second is captioned "like, with greener eyes," The third: "or as some far off star"]

**Author's Note:**

> <http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=62>
> 
> Title also from A Softer World
> 
> made with [www.infinitecomic.com/index.php](http://www.infinitecomic.com/index.php)
> 
> used: <http://thetvshows.us/thumbnails.php?album=3897>
> 
> feel free to lmk if the image link ever breaks


End file.
